The Hunters Become The Hunted
by musiclegend01
Summary: Katherine realizes that she isn't wanted in Mystic Falls and decides to revisit one of her blasts from the past in Beacon Hills. Even though she's looking for a new place to start over she doesn't understand the danger she has just involved herself in.
1. Intro

_Intro_

I laid on my bed and stared out my window. I needed a day to get away from all the rituals that were going on every where. Even though I wasn't a witch, I could still feel the darkness circulating throughout the air in the town of Mystic Falls. Not to mention no one really wanted me around. I contemplated on leaving Mystic Falls and visiting the old town that I loved, but originally left because my secret had been let out 20 years ago and I had a lot of hunters after me.

Maybe my face was forgotten. I could go back and start over there. The more I sat and thought about it, the more I wanted to just pack up now and leave. I really had nothing left to stay for in Mystic Falls. Elijah had left me to go help out Klaus down in New Orleans. Damon had Elena, and Stefan is M.I.A. So, where did that leave me? Alone.

I started to pack up everything I could in my home and threw the boxes and suit cases in the trunk of my car. Before I left for good there was one thing I wanted to do, which was say my goodbyes to one of the brothers who made the 1880's memorable for me. I pulled my car into the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house and walked inside the house.

It seemed unusually quiet, even though it was a big house you could always sense the Salvatore brother's presence in it. "Hello? Damon?" I yelled, while wondering around. All I could hear were my high-heeled boots echoing through the house. I knew I wasn't alone though. I could smell his scent lingering. Finally I walked to the living room and saw Damon with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Damon's voice seemed cold and distant. I should have expected that much. He still hated me for what happened almost 160 years ago. I rolled my eyes and noticed there was no Elena to be found.

"No, Elena?" I raised my brow curiously, and smirked a little. Poor Damon all alone. Welcome to my world.

"She left for college today. You didn't answer my question. What do you want, Katherine?"He turned his head to face me, he glared a little.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left Mystic Falls." I admitted, shrugging a little.

"Wow, it's a miracle. You're finally leaving after all this time. Here I thought I was going to have to chase you out." He smirked at me.

"And that is exactly why I'm leaving. I know when I'm not wanted."

"I'm not asking because I care, I'm asking because I'm curious. Where do you plan on going?" He raised his brow at me.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." I grinned, using the phrase he always used to use on me and disappeared out of the house and into my car. I entered Beacon Hills, California into my GPS and was on my way. Granted the trip took me almost 4 days to get there, I didn't care. I knew this place is where I was supposed to be.

To be honest I was a little excited to see my old friend Derek Hale. We had a history, but it ended shortly after the Hale fire incident. If it took them a short time to figure out the Hale family were werewolves, then it was only a matter of time before they found out I was a vampire, and I was right. The Argent family hunted me down until I was out of California grounds.

I drove to Derek's new address and looked at the place for a few minutes. It was definitely a place I could picture Derek living in. The place looked abandoned and old. I got out of my car and headed towards the entrance. It was wide open and easy to get into. I explored around the house, letting my senses run wild. I couldn't pick up his smell. I was definitely picking up someone else's though. Someone I knew very well. "What's the matter, Katherine? Weren't you expecting me?" I turned around, and matched the voice with the face.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only, Peter Hale. I see you fixed your face." I laughed. "You've aged quite a bit since the last time I saw you."

"And I see you haven't changed. You're still as bitchy as you always were." He smirked back and I rolled my eyes. I walked closer to him and could tell immediately something had changed.

"Something's different about you." I admitted circling around him.

" I did just get my hair cut, maybe that's it." He said sarcastically.

"Where's your baby nephew? A werewolf I know said he would be here." I searched the place, picking up one of his old journals, flipping through them.

"Well, that werewolf lied. Derek left Beacon Hills with Cora. They've been gone for months." He walked towards me. There was something about him that I didn't trust.

"Do you know where he went?" I raised me brow, taking a step back as he took one forward.

" Don't know. Don't care." He grinned to himself.

"If you hear from him let me know." I said slowly.

"Of course Miss. Pierce." He stared at me intently. I quickly walked out of the entrance and into my car, tempted to call Derek's phone number, but for all I know it could have been disconnected. Derek was good at keeping himself hidden when he wanted to.


	2. New Teacher in Town

Scott's McCall's POV _( two days later)_

Everything seemed like it was normal. Normal school day, normal people, normal classes. Stiles had met me by my locker just like always, While all the others were off doing their own thing, talking to new people. I understood why. Our circle of friends had been through a lot in the past couple of weeks, and it wasn't considered crazy that we all wanted to take a long break from it all. It's not like we couldn't. The town hadn't been invaded by new mythical creatures since Miss. Blake and as long as I couldn't sense them everything was fine. "Have you heard from Derek at all?" Stiles asked curiously furrowing his brow.

"No and I don't think I'm going to any time soon." He admitted while taking the books out of my locker for English class. It felt weird to get ready for English knowing Miss. Blake wouldn't be teaching us anymore. I mean it was a good thing she wasn't, but it was still a reminder in so many ways. A reminder to Lydia that she almost died in the room because Miss. Blake tried to strangle her to death. A reminder to Stiles that his dad was taken in that room. Lastly it was a reminder to me that just because we were on the good side didn't always mean good things would happen. I patted Stiles on the shoulder and a lightly pushed him towards English.

"Don't you want to know why he left though?" He continued on with a conversation I thought was over. I shook my head slowly at him.

"Not Really, Stiles. I mean, I think it goes without saying that Derek and Cora deserve a nice long vacation away from Beacon Hills. After everything that they went through I don't blame them for going." I admitted, moving my slightly disheveled hair out of my face.

"Everything they went throu-…. Scott what about us? I know it's not a competition, but our parents got kidnapped and were almost sacrificed. I think if anyone deserves a vacation it's us, but you don't see us leaving." He shook his head, and sat at the desk next to me.

"Stiles, we can't leave… and you know why." That ritual we performed to find our parents is what tied us down to this place. Deaton said it would be like a beacon to other supernatural things. I just wondered what kind of things was he talking about? I sighed and shook my head.

"How have you been dealing with that by the way?" It was times like these, that even though I cared for Stiles, I wanted to close my ears so I wouldn't have to listen to all the questions I didn't really want to answer.

" The darkness is there every day when I wake up in the morning… I sort of just work out and hang out with friends as much as I can, which helps me deal with it. What about you?" I felt tempted to ask. I hadn't realized this was the first time we actually talked about it together, most of the time I think we tried to pretend it wasn't there, but we knew that wasn't true.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against his chair. "It's been effecting my sleep. I've been having nightmares about our friends. I don't know how you put up with it." he sighed a little and it caused me to worry. I never realized how badly it was effecting everyone. It made me wonder how Allison was handling all of it. I hadn't really talked to her since we rescued our parents. She had been busy hanging out with Isaac, which I didn't really get and I wasn't really happy about it. It was whatever. I wasn't gonna stop her from being happy. I watched as she walked into the class and sat down behind me and Stiles. She waved a little to us both.

Something seemed off. I couldn't tell at first, but then I saw she had dark circles around her eyes like she had been lacking sleep. I still cared about Allison so seeing her the way she was caused me to instantly worry. "Are you okay?" I mouthed, slightly concerned. She just nodded her head in reply and moved her eyes to the front. I slowly turned my body around and saw a women standing in front of her desk. I wasn't expecting our new English teacher to look… so… young. She had long brown hair, with perfect ringlets framing her face.

I turned my glance over to stiles and saw him staring intently. "Stiles." I muttered kicking his foot to get him to snap out of it. I turned back to face the new teacher, and sat there for a minute. At first I didn't notice it, but the scent grew stronger and stronger until it was flaring in my nostrils. It was the new teachers scent. This had never happened to me before and I couldn't understand what was going on.

"Good morning class. My name is Miss. Pierce and I'm going to be your temporary English teacher, until they can find someone more permanent." She hid a smirk underneath her smile. I questioned it a little bit, but I felt like I was just being paranoid. She couldn't have been bad. She was new for crying out loud. Stiles looked back at me and to the front. I couldn't tell if we were thinking the same thing or if Stiles was trying to tell me he thought the teacher was hot. Knowing Stiles the second one was more likely.

Class dragged on, and then finally the bell rang dismissing us to chemistry, yet another class with a new teacher. As I got up to collect my things, Miss. Pierce tapped my shoulder. "Scott, I need you to stay in for a minute." Stiles and I looked at each other curiously. What did she need me to stay after class for? It's not like I did anything wrong. I stayed behind, while everyone including Stiles left the room. I walked up to Miss. Pierce's desk slowly.

"Did I do something wrong Miss. Pierce?" I asked, while raising my brow.

"Scott… Why don't we stop pretending like your nose isn't picking up on my scent." She looked at me and talked with a different tone, she had a touch of sass to her voice.

"I'm sorry.. I don't understand." I began to panic… How did she know that I could up scents?

"But of course you do, Scott. You're a smart boy and a strong one. I see being a true alpha really has its perks." My eyes widened. She knew what I was, but how? and what the hell was she?

"I should be going." Was all I could manage to get out. It's not like I wanted to attack her full on. For one she had another class coming in five minutes, and two I didn't really know what I was dealing with. I headed towards the door and was ready to get out, until she pulled me back by my neck. "What are you?" I groaned as she was nearly choking me.

"You mean you don't know?" She laughed at me as if I asked the dumbest question with the most obvious answer. "I'm a vampire, Scott and I'm surprisingly not the worst thing you'll face." She grinned politely at me letting me go. I brought out my claws as a warning to her to stay away from me. "Relax.. I'm not going to hurt you." She pet the side of my face causing me to grab her wrist.

"Stay away from me and my friends." I growled and walked out of the classroom as new students started flooding in. I looked at her one last time, before I darted towards Stiles.

"Man, what the hell happened in there?" He asked curiously.

"Not here. I'll tell you after school." I shook my head.


	3. Allison and Isaac's Worst Nightmare

Allison's POV

I sat on the bathroom floor, pondering my life at that moment, while staring at the tiny little figure on the stick that was about to change my life forever. A bold pink plus sign ran through my mind. All the horrors I could come up with flooded my mind. I wasn't ready to face all the challenges that were bound to appear if everyone found out the truth. Scott probably wouldn't even want to look at me anymore, but what did I know? Isaac said that Scott had given him the okay to be with me. Was that really the truth? Or did Isaac not care and plan to go after me regardless of what his pack leader thought.

I sighed stressed out, to many things filling my mind. This on top of the constant nightmares and visions that lingered around me due to the stupid ritual we did, was way too much for me. I contemplated going to Deaton or Morrelle for advice, but as I thought about it, I realized it probably wasn't a good idea. For all I knew the baby I was carrying could be a werewolf. How many tests would be involved before I would get the advice I actually came there for? I couldn't go to Melissa, Scott's mom for advice. I was too afraid she'd tell Scott before I was even ready. So who could I tell?

I called up Lydia. My fingers were nearly shaking, as I dialed her number and wait for her to pick up. "Hello?" She answered in a calming voice. Her voice was enough to calm me down immediately.

"Hey Lydia, it's Allison. Are you busy?" I asked clearing my throat a bit, and trying to sound at least a little normal.

"Um, I was going to help Aiden with some math homework, but I can always reschedule. What's up?" She asked curiously, and I knew I couldn't tell her on the phone. I didn't want to risk it.

"Can you come over please?" I tried holding back the tears that were starting form in my eyes. My voice became shaky and I knew that gave me away.

"Yeah I'll be there soon." She said quickly and hung up, realizing that it might be something urgent.

Maybe thirty minutes to an hour past and I heard knocking on my apartment door. I hastily ran and opened the door. I tried to smile at Lydia as she stared back at me. "You look awful. When was the last time you had a good nights sleep?" She asked a little worried.

"It's not important." I shook my head, nudging her inside and closing the door behind her.

"What could be more important than getting sleep?" She questioned me, her brow raised.

"Lydia… There's something I need to tell you." I swallowed hard, but took a deep breath and relax, knowing we were the only ones here.

"On a scale of 1-10 how bad is the news you're about to tell me?" She asked a little nervous.

"Bad… bad enough that it doesn't even belong in the same category as bad news" My voice became shakier, Lydia could tell something was wrong with me at this point. "Lydia, I'm pregnant." The tears began to pour without me even realizing it. I wiped my cheeks quickly.

"Wait… are you serious? Who's the father?" She looked surprised and shocked. It was the reaction I expected her to have.

"Isaac." I said slowly.

"Oh my god, Allison!" Her voice became shrill with shock. "Haven't you heard of the pill and condoms?" Well, mocking from Lydia was definitely expected, but didn't help me much in my time of need.

"I must have forgotten to take one of my doses when we had sex. I guess it doesn't help that the condom broke either." I sighed in frustration. How could I be so stupid and irresponsible? What the hell was I going to tell my dad? He'd kill Isaac for sure if he found out he was the father, and there was no doubt in my mind that Scott probably would too.

"Have you told Isaac yet?" She asked me slowly and tried to hold back her judgements and comments.

"No, you're the only one who knows… Please don't tell anyone. This stays between us, okay?" I looked at her seriously, hoping she could keep my secret.

"Wait, you have to give me more details than that. Are you going to keep the baby or abort it?" She wondered. To be honest I hadn't even really thought about what I was going to do. I couldn't imagine Isaac would want a baby. It's like he had family that could support him. All he had was Mrs. McCall and Scott.

"I don't know yet, I haven't given myself much time to think about it." I muttered and sat down on the couch, running my fingers through my hair stressfully.

"How long ago did you find out?" She looked at me, lightly laying her hand on my back.

"Today." I said blankly, staring at the floor.

"I know this might be hard for you to hear, but maybe you could just visit a clinic without Isaac or anyone knowing. I mean think about it, are you seriously ready to raise a baby while you're still in high school, and haven't even gotten to your senior yet? Isaac can barely afford to take care of himself let alone a baby. No one would blame you if you just wanted to get rid of the problem as soon as possible." I know Lydia meant well, but her words stung me like a knife cutting the skin. It wasn't her baby, it was mine and Isaac's. I hated admitting she was right.

I wanted to finish out my senior year with all my friends, and help Scott's pack fight off the evil that Deaton warned us about. How would I even be able to do any of that if I had decided to keep my baby. Not to mention this baby could cause Isaac and Scott to be at odds with each other and I didn't want that. Scott was all Isaac had left. I didn't want him to lose that, but I didn't want to make this decision and do this on my own. I wanted to know what Isaac thought, and if he agreed on abortion, I wanted him to be there with me, telling me everything would be okay.

"I have to tell Isaac." It was the only thing I could bring myself to say.

"So then call him over here." She had a small smile buried in the corner of her lips.

"Fine... I will." I swallowed hard, terrified at how he might react. There was only one way to find out. I called his phone and took a deep breath. "Hey it's me, I need you to come over. It's really important."

Isaac's POV

I was just getting ready to leave the detention hall, as Allison called my cell phone. The voicemail she left me had me wondering what was wrong. Her voice was cold and hard, and it sounded as if she just gotten done crying. Did I do something wrong? Or did something happen to her. Either way I needed to know. I hated seeing Allison upset. She had been like that a lot lately ever since she had been having the reoccurring nightmares Stiles and Scott had.

I got on my motorcycle and rode to Allison's as fast as I could without getting into an accident. As I arrived at her apartment complexed I eagerly got in the elevator, pressing the 10th button that led to her floor. I approached her door and knocked on it slowly. "Allison, it's Isaac, are you home?" I asked kinda quietly, hoping I could avoid her dad. He still scared me even though we had been through a lot together.

The door finally opened, and Allison's had grief and depression written all over her face. "What happened?" I walked inside and gently hugged her, pushing her hair out of her face. I could smell Lydia's perfume lingering throughout the room. She must have left shortly after I got here. Why was Lydia here? I wondered. A feeling in the pit of my stomach appeared, but I wasn't sure why. All I knew is that something was wrong. "Allison." I lightly lift her chin up as she tried to look away from me.

"Isaac, I'm pregnant." The words didn't register in my mind at first. I couldn't understand what had just escaped Allison's lips.

"I'm sorry, you're what?" The question came out bitter, but I didn't mean for it too. I was just shocked and scared out of my fucking mind.

"I just found out today." Tears were pouring off her cheeks quickly, and fingers immediately wiped them away.

"But...we used a condom... You were on the pill. How are you pregnant?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"I don't know, Isaac. If I knew I would tell you." She looked down again, her body shaking.

"Who else knows?" My breathing became heavy, as I panicked.

"Just Lydia. I didn't know who else to go to." She seemed just as freaked out as I was. "What are we going to do Isaac?" She began to cry heavily, and I pulled her close to me, rubbing her back softly to calm her.

"I don't know, Allison. I don't know." I shook my head and sighed in frustration. This was literally all my fault. If I hadn't convinced her to have sex with me none of this would be happening. What was I gonna tell Scott? _"Oh hey, Scott. So funny story, I got your ex girlfriend pregnant."_ Yeah like that would go over well. Scott wasn't even happy with the fact that we were just hanging out.

I wondered if she had been thinking what had been going around in my mind this entire time. Could abortion be an option? It's not like people were above getting abortions. A lot of people get abortions as a solution. It's not like it would be a big deal right? "Allison." I muttered her name quietly, as she continued to sob into my shirt.

"Yes?" She looked into my eyes. Her face tear stained.

"How are we going to have a baby in the middle of all this werewolf chaos? Not to mention school, and I don't have money or a job. Do you think we could really do this and still survive our junior and senior year." Allison just shook her head.

"No, probably not." She wrapped her arms around her waist.

"There always options."

"You mean there's always getting an abortion?" She looked up at me, her stare kind of hard and cold. I sighed, knowing it sounded bad.

"If you don't want to be pregnant during high school or suffer the wrath of your father while I suffer the wrath of Scott. Then that is probably our only solution." I still held her close, kissing her head from time to time. Trying not to show that I was freaking out on the inside.

"I wish there was another way." She whispered softly and sadly into my ear. I nodded in agreement.

"I know, Allison. Me too."


End file.
